


It's What We Do

by TheLadyOfMasks



Category: steter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfMasks/pseuds/TheLadyOfMasks
Summary: Prompt: When Peter asked Stiles if he wanted the bite, they find that each other is their mate. Kicker is that Stiles is the top of the two of them…





	It's What We Do

The pain in his wrist from the bite was far from anything like Scott had described. It spread like venom up his arm, past his forearm and at that moment Stiles would have given anything to make it stop. He doubled over suddenly with a gasp as the feeling changed to a throbbing sensation and fell to his knees when it struck his heart.

“I didn’t honestly think that it was possible to happen again.” He heard Peter whisper and looked up, eyes widening at seeing his lips turning up in a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. It didn’t exactly look happy but it wasn’t sad either.

“Again? What do you mean, again?” Stiles demanded, noting that there was a tremble to his voice as he spoke. His mind raced with all the possible conclusions as to what was going on. So far, he came up with nothing and it bothered him.

“Don’t you feel it?” Peter questioned with a tilt of his head. Stiles shivered, lifting a shaking hand to his mouth and nose, checking for the black goo, relief flooding through him at finding none. His brows knit together in confusion though. So if he wasn’t dying, then what was going on? What was he suppose to be feeling?

“You lied to me. What did you do to me? It wasn’t just a regular bite, was it?” Stiles lifted his head, his mind still working on the answer as he glared to the Alpha, refusing to flinch or lower his gaze in submission when the elder mans eyes flashed red. It was hard but he managed considering he hadn’t had his first transition.

He couldn’t control him just yet.

Good.

”It was just a bite. But it appears that something more is to become of this. Of us.” He knelt down, the bottom of his leather duster dragging across the pavement behind him. Peter slid the palm of his hand over the teens shaven head, holding back a scowl that threatened to make its presence at the lack of hair to thread his fingers through.

He’d be sure to have him grow it out to a more flattering length.

“In simple terms, we’re mated. I would have thought you had figured it out by now.” This boy was far more intelligent than anyone could give him credit for but the gears just didn’t seem to want to turn the right direction. He brushed a clawed thumb over a mole on his cheek. “I’d have waited on this but it seems we both do not have a choice in the matter. Not anymore.”

Peter leaned in, their faces inches apart and ducked his head, dragging his lips over the part where he’d stroked with his finger. “Shall I enlighten you more?”

Stiles jerked. “Yeah, sure. ‘Enlighten’ me on how the hell it came to me being in a ‘bad touch’ situation. Cause its freaking me out more than I’d like to admit.”

“You’re still flailing in your mind on your attempt to connect the dots?” He breathed, closing his eyes as he drew in the scent of the other through his nose before opening them again. “Mating is like marriage but for our kind.”

Amber eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he didn’t seem all surprised by it. “So, what you’re saying is—” “You’ll be more than just a wolf the next full moon. More than just my equal.” Peter cut him off, finishing the sentence with his own choice of words.

His cerulean blue eyes trailed down Stiles’ pale skin, pinpointing every mole on their descent that led straight into the open part of his dress shirt and then rolled back up, locking their gaze. “I am highly intrigued by it all, but more so at the fact that some part of you was acceptable to this. To me. If you weren’t then the bond would never have formed. I told you, Stiles. I like you. From my understanding, it seems you like me too, even after all that I have done.”

–

The moon hung high in the night sky, pregnant and reverberating power, making the hair on every inch of Stiles skin stand on end. His eyes glowed the color of golden brown honey as he chased his mate through the woods, turning his head at the sound of claws dragging playfully on a nearby trunk.

He’d lost sight of him for only a moment but it appeared that was all that was needed for the Alpha to blend in with the night. Raising his nose to the air, Stiles sniffed and closed his eyes, swaying slightly on his feet to the smell that permeated his senses. “Peter…” He whispered through a mouth full of sharp canines.

“Come on, baby boy. Come find me.” His head shifted at the gentle caress to the nape of his neck and he leaned back, stumbling when he realized his significant other wasn’t behind him. A whimper fell from his lips and Stiles followed his lovers scent, barreling into him moments later and taking them both to the leafy earth.

It was still interesting to him how newly turned wolves were almost equal in strength to that of an Alpha. He pinned Peter’s arms to either side of the man’s head, leaning in as he straddled his thick naked thighs. “I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I did on SteterIsMyLife on Tumblr. It's been a long time and I've had so much going on in my life. It's been a good four years. I had started a second part to this but never got around to finishing it. I wanted to do more writing on this site. Thank you again, Kohai for keeping my work.
> 
> Check out their work!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife


End file.
